Love Comes in Many Forms
by XxSamanthxX
Summary: My first fanfic. Hermione and Severus in a regency romance.  She is a lady of 18 and he is the duke who steals her heart. *The beginning has been rewitten.*
1. Prologue

I want to thank my wonderful beta 7 Ace. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to alerts.

Author's Note 1- I rewrote the beginning after the reviews I got. They helped me focus and fix my writing errors.

Author's Note 2- Hermione's born date is September 19, 1836

Severus: January 9, 1825 (I made it so that there is an 11 year difference between them.)

Disclaimer - I don't owe the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing with them.

_Love Comes in Many Forms_

Prologue

January 1, 1846

_Diary,_

_I did the most amazing thing today. Nanny had just left after preparing my afternoon tea party in my playroom. I was drinking my tea as I looked at my dolls that were seated at my little tea table, and I wished my dolls could actually join my tea party. Then, before me I watched the dolls stand on their little chairs and starting dancing. This shocked me for moment and this caused the dolls to fall back into the chairs. I then realized that I was making them dance._

_I was so proud of myself that I grabbed my favorite doll, the one with bushy brown hair just like me, and I ran down stairs to show Mama, who was in the morning room at her writing desk going through next week's invitations. So I sat my doll on the carpet and called her to look. When she turned to look at me, I turned to face my doll, which I made stand and start to dance in place._

_I've never seen Mama's eyes get that wide before, I think she was about to faint. She pulled herself together and asked me how the doll moved like that. I told her I was controlling it, she looked me, and told me, whatever I was doing was wrong and should never do it again. Tonight before I went to bed, I decided that I wasn't going to listen to Mama._

August 10, 1848

_Diary,_

_Today is a sad day. My tea party was prepared like always, however, my dolls no longer dance when I want them to. Nanny had to pull me away from my playroom. I follow with tears in my eyes._

September 19, 1853

_Diary,_

_Today I turned 17__and Mama allowed me to seat with her during her receiving hours. I was so excited that I could barely keep myself seated; however, I have to say that it wasn't what I expected. It had to be the most boring two hours of my life._

_In addition, Mama says that I'm to make my debut come May, I can't wait._

March 12, 1854

_Diary,_

_Mama had the dress maker come to the house today, and after my measurements were taken Mama let me choose my own dresses, with her help of course. We spend hours going through the dozens of fashion plates and pattern books, trying to decide on the perfect dresses for my debut._

May 1, 1854

_Diary,_

_Today I learned that Grandfather is sick. Papa is worried, and if he doesn't receive news soon he will travel to Clove House, the family's estate in the country. If he goes, Mama goes, which means that I might miss my first Season. But all that is unimportant compared to Grandfather's health. I pray that he is better soon._

May 4, 1854

_Diary,_

_Grandfather has passed away. Papa and Mama are now the Marquis and Marchioness of Clovefield._


	2. Chapter 1

My wonderful beta 7 Ace, thank you.

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.

_Love Comes in Many Forms_

Chapter 1

_May 5, 1854_

The library is not the room of a house you would think a child would always run to, but for Hermione it was. It was where she could go to be by herself, for her mother rarely entered the room and her father mostly kept to his study; however, they would have their moments of reading silently together and those were moments that Hermione treasured. The library was always the place Hermione could always be found in, curled in the single window seat, using the natural light for reading.

Now Hermione sat framed by the green, velvet drapes of the window seat. Her feet were curled underneath her. A gold pillow was laid across her lap, and a book rested on top. Her forehead lightly pressed against the window, as she watched the footmen ready the carriage for their departure.

Her breathing caused the window to fog; she leaned back slightly, and wiped the window with her hand. She once again placed her forehead to the window._ The weather isn't the best for traveling_, she thought to herself. _But it's the perfect weather to match my mood. _She watched as the wind from the storm bent the trees. "The skies are crying," she whispered to herself.

She pulls herself away from the window and tries to read the book she's been trying to read ever since she escaped to the library, after she ate breakfast with her family.

She looked down at the pages, but they were blurred by the unshed tears that were held in her warm chocolate eyes. She frowned and closed the book, and turned back to the window as the tears finally fell.

She didn't know how long she stayed that way, watching the rain and finally allowing herself to mourn her grandfather. She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of the front hall clock chiming eleven. _I have to pull myself together_, she thought.

She stood, shook the wrinkles from her black, muslin morning dress. She returns her book to the shelf as she made her way to the door, to go find her mother.

The sound of a gentleman's voice caused Hermione to pause outside of the morning room. She quickly looked into the mirror that hung next to the door of the room. Her hair was still neatly done in the slightly lose, twist chignon. Her eyes were somewhat puffy and red. She reached up and pinched her cheeks. Last, she looked down at herself, making sure her skirts were sitting right before entering. She had not made it halfway across the room, before she was greeted by the voice of her mother.

"Hermione, I was just about to ring Thomas to go find you. I wanted to introduce you to a distant cousin that came to give us his condolences," the Lady Edward Granger said to Hermione before she turned to the gentleman standing next to the fireplace. "Mr. Clark, may I present my daughter, Lady Hermione Granger…the Mr. Richard Clark. He's a cousin from your father side."

Hermione greeted the Mr. Clark with a curtsy to his bow, before she joined her mother on the sofa. She listened to their conversation for a few minutes before she found herself once again looking outside one of the windows of the morning room.

It was a bright room, a room that her mother loved to be in. However, right now Hermione wanted to get out, she no longer wished to stay in the room.

She was pulled from her thought when she heard Clove House being talked of. "Why, yes, Mr. Clark, the late Marquis of Clovefield is to be buried in the family plot at Clove, next to his wife. We are due to leave for the estate this afternoon, and the funeral is to be held on the 8th," the Lady Granger stated as she looked down at the black lace handkerchief she was fiddling with in her lap. She was pulled from her thoughts when Mr. Clark began it talk.

"Then I will keep you no longer. I bid you good day, Lady Granger, Lady Hermione," he stated with a bow before exiting the room.

When Hermione heard the front door closed she turned to her mother, but was stopped from talking when her mother held up a hand. "Hermione, dear, not right now please. I wish to rest before we leave. But later, I promise." She stood and kissed the crown of Hermione's head, and made her way upstairs.

Hermione was upset that her mother wouldn't console her, but she knew that the death of her grandfather affected her mother greatly. For she never really knew her parents and when she married, her in-laws became like real parents to her.

Hermione shook, and thought she would rest too. She stood and made her way to her bedroom. But before she entered her room, she decided to check on her mother quickly. She made her way to her parents' suite, but stopped before knocking. She tilted her ear to the door and heard her parents comforting each other. She let out a soft sigh and turned and made her way back to her room.

When she opened the door to her room, she was greeted by Hamlet, her black briard, who was sleeping next to the fire. She all but threw herself at her bed, which was covered by a light, lilac coverlet. She rolled to the middle of the bed and allowed the sobs to finally be released. Her head was nudged by Hamlet, who had placed himself next to her. Hermione pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his fur.

AN – A briard is a big, shaggy herding dog.


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank my beta 7 Ace. Also to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story, they make me so happy

Author's Note – Some might recognize this chapter from when I first post, but it is rewritten. A all new chapter will be up soon.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Love Comes in Many Forms<em>

Chapter 2

The team of horses were tired and a mess. Every step they took would throw mud into the air, covering the driver. He, along with the footman, was soaked to the bone. The heavy rains had caused havoc to the road being taken, almost every few feet would have the carriage be shaken, causing the Grangers to be thrown about inside.

The Lord and Lady Granger were seated facing the horses. The Lady had removed her black bonnet with a laced veil, which matched her traveling suit, in order to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. He sat trying to read the documents he brought with him in the fading light.

Across from them was their only child, Hermione, who was the gift they never thought they would be blessed with.

Hermione had fallen asleep reading the book in her lap. There next to the book rest Hamlet, who occupied more than half of the cushioned seat. She had never removed her own black bonnet and it now sat twisted on her head. She was dressed in her deep purple traveling suit, which almost looked black.

Hermione awoke when the book fell from her lap during a hard turn. She reached down to retrieve it and was greeted by a whine let out by Hamlet when she moved. When she straightened, she placed the book on her right side and petted Hamlet and all was forgiven.

She turned to the window and saw that it had noticeably darkened since she had fallen asleep. Wondering what time it was, she turned to her father and asked, "Papa, what's the time?"

Lord Granger shifted slightly not wanting to wake his wife, and pulled his pocket watch from his coat. He angled it to the window and said, "It's about nine o'clock. We should be at the Inn in half an hour, sweetheart, the rain has caused us a delay."

~0~ ~*~ ~0~

The carriage slowed as it pulled into the yard of the Inn. Lord Granger opened the door before the footman even reached it and jumped out and was almost run over by Hamlet, who made his way to the trees. Granger then turned and thanked the footman, who had tried to reach the door first with the umbrella. He then helped his wife exit and went to take the umbrella, but paused and turned to his daughter still inside. "Take it, Papa, I've never minded a little rain," Hermione said with a smile. "You two go ahead, no point in all of us getting soaked."

Lord Granger replied with a little laugh as he agreed with her. He then tucked her wife's hand in the crook of his arm and accepted the umbrella from the waiting footman, and they made their way to the entrance of the Inn.

The footman helped Hermione step down out of the carriage. She thanked him and followed her parents, all the while looking for Hamlet. She called for him a few times and received no answer. But, she knew he was restless, and that he would be taken care of.

She made it halfway across the deserted yard when she remembered her book, which she would need to help her fall asleep. She quickly turned on her heels and took two steps before she ran into what felt like a wall. _Where did he come from_, she thought, as she felt herself falling backwards.

Before she could react, she felt her shoulders being grabbed by strong arms. She was about to thank him for helping her keep what was left of her dignity, but her words were cut off by a growl from behind.

"Your animal, I presume?"

"Yes." She turned her head to look at Hamlet. "Down Hamlet. It's okay." He sat down but didn't take his eyes off of the gentleman.

Hermione tried to look at said gentleman from under her lashes, but was greeted only by a crisp, white cravat. She had to tilt her head all the way back in order to see his face. When she did, her brown eyes were met by black, and the words on the tip of her tongue were forgotten. She didn't know if she should be frightened or fascinated by those eyes. For if she looked close enough…

"If you are finished," he growled. "I would like to be on my way."

"Yes," she said as a blush started to form on her cheeks. "And I would like to thank you for keeping me from falling into the mud."

"It's what any good gentleman would have done, but try not to let it happen again because I will not be there to catch you," he said, as he released his hold of her arms.

Hermione, who forgot that he was still holding her, was annoyed by his comment. "Well I didn't ask you to catch me."

He had already started to make his way to his waiting horse, but paused when he reached Hamlet. "You were a good boy," he praised and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, then continued walking. He saddled the waiting black stallion and sent it into a gallop.

Hermione was stunned by the way he left without a word, stumped her feet to release her frustration. She then called Hamlet, and he came willingly. She then made her way to the Inn, but at the door remembered her book. She turned and saw the footman waiting to hand it to her. She thanked him and joined her parents.


	4. Chapter 3

_Love Comes in Many Forms_

Chapter 3

As the Duke of Ashtonfield, Severus Snape, rode away he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to the little minx that ran into him. He couldn't keep the image of her face from appearing before him, a face that had the brightest, brown eyes and the sweetest, pink lips. When she looked at him with those eyes, it felt as if she could see into his very soul. And those lips, that look so kissable when her mouth made that cute little pout, a pout that he would very much enjoy kissing away. "Enough! She's only a girl, a girl that you are probably never going to see again," he mumbled angrily to himself.

~0~ ~*~ ~0~

As Severus rode up to the front of Ashfield Manor, a stable boy came running out to meet him. He dismounted and handed the reins to the boy, "Make sure he gets an extra serving of oats," Severus stated.

"Yes, my Lord," said the boy, and then led the horse to the stables.

Severus walked up the steps leading to the door, which was being held open by the butler.

"Hello William," Severus said, as he removed his hat and greatcoat and handed them to William.

"Good evening, my Lord. How was your journey?"

"It was good, thank you. Is my mother still awake?"

"Yes, she's waiting for you in the sitting room. Would you like me to send in refreshments?"

"That would be appreciated, thank you," Severus said, and then made his way to the sitting room. He entered and spied his Mother, the Duchess of Ashtonfield, Eileen Snape, reclining on the chaise in front of the fire. A blanket draped across her legs. He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good evening, Mother."

"Severus, you're back. How was London?" she asked.

"What you would expect," he said with a knowing little smirk, as he walked over to the bar cart and poured himself a brandy. "You want anything?" he asked her while still facing the cart.

"No, I'll wait for the tea," she said, as she laid down the book she was reading next to her. "Severus, that is not the answer I was looking for and you know it!" she said scolding him.

Severus walked back over to the sitting area and took a seat in a wing-backed chair, and took a sip of his brandy, as he studied his Mother. "I know it wasn't. And no, I didn't go to any balls while in Town. It was all business."

"Severus! I didn't care about business, I want grandchildren, and I would like them before I'm too old to spoil them," she said in frustration. "On the rate you are going I'll be seventy," she said in a huff while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Mother, I'm a horrible son because I want to keep you as the mistress of Ashfield," Severus said, and a smile formed when she made a face of annoyance. He stood and walked to her and placed another kiss on her cheek, which she gave an annoyed huff at. He then, walked over to the fireplace as William and a maid entered, carrying the refreshments. William placed the tea tray in front of the Duchess and the maid placed her plate of cold meat, cheeses, and breads next to it, then exited the room. William held the tea pot up, at which the Duchess nodded at, signaling him to prepare her tea, he handed it to her, then bowed and exited the room.

The Duchess took a sip before turning to her son, "I should just hold a weekend party here, it would teach you not to tease your mother," she said with a smirk of her own before turning back to her tea.

"You wouldn't!" he growled lowly.

"Try me, and don't take the tone with me."

Severus walked back to his seat, and picked up his drink, and finished the rest of it in one swig, before sitting back down. "So what do you want?" he mumbled.

"Oh nothing, just want to heard how London was," she said smiling at him.

"Well…I met with my lawyers. Looked into my investments, all is good," he said, and then he mumbled, "Met with Albus," as he turned away and studied the painting over the fireplace.

"Oh Albus, how is he, and why did you not tell me?" with this, Severus was rewarded with another scolding.

"He's good, was just giving me an update on the happenings in the Magical World. He says they finally destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"That's great. Is he still trying to get you to teach at Hogwarts?" she asked with a knowing look.

"And I told him no for what seems like the hundredth time. I left that world behind after graduating Hogwarts with the slight possibility of turning, but after Father died, that ended. Ashfield Manor is what's important, always was," He mumbled but with passion.

The Duchess removed the blanket from her legs and stood, then walked to her son. "I know, even though you and your father had your moments, you both have the same passion for Ashfield. And I have always respected that, first with your father, and then you. It's what makes you, you, Severus," she said with love, as she laid a hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going to retire. Don't stay up to long," she said in a mothering voice.

Severus looked up at her, "Good night, and I won't. I just have a few things to look over," he said.

The Duchess made her way to the door, pausing there; she turned her head to look once more at Severus. He sat facing the fire, with a faraway look in his eyes, all happiness from earlier gone. She sighed before turning and making her way up the stairs.

~0~ ~*~ ~0~

Severus didn't know how long he had stared at the fire, as memories from his childhood replayed in his head.

He was at least lucky to have parents that were in love when they married. However, they still had their rough moments. One being when his father, Tobias Snape, learned about his Mother being a witch, the second when he learned that Severus, at the age of 4, had taken after his mother.

Tobias still loved Severus after he learned of his powers, but he had never fully seen past the difference. Which as Severus got older made it harder for father and son to get along. The roughest time for them was when Severus went away to Hogwarts.

It could be said that Tobias was slightly envious of his wife and son, knowing they could do something he could never.

However, after Severus graduated Hogwarts and returned home they formed a bond based on their shared love for Ashfield. And it was during this time that Tobias taught Severus everything about running Ashfield Manor, so that he would be prepared in the future, when he became duke.

The future came faster than the Snape family thought it would. For Severus became Duke of Ashtonfield at the age of 22, after his father had an accident while riding his horse, which caused him to died a week later. Severus and his mother worked hard to save him, but they couldn't. It had taken his mother many years to pull herself together, and finally live her life. Severus never really recovered from the failure of not being able to save his father.

Severus always thought he would return to the Magical World, but after his father's death, he had the responsibility of being the duke and could never abandon his mother.

~0~ ~*~ ~0~

Severus pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle; it was past one in the morning. He shook his head and stood, _business can wait until tomorrow_, he thought to himself, and made his way to bed, with a fresh brandy in hand.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you to my beta 7 Ace.<p>

And a thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story.


	5. Chapter 4

_Love Comes in Many Forms_

Chapter 4

Hermione sent the mare into a hard gallop, causing what was left of her neat chignon to fall apart. Long strands of curly brown hair whipped around her, as the mare sent dust flying into the air.

When a small lake came into view, she slowed the horse to a walk, and dismounted next to a tree that sat on the banks. She wrapped the ends of her reins around a low branch, allowing the horse to graze and gave the chestnut a quick rub and a scratch between the ears.

Hermione gathered the long train of her black riding habit with a leather covered hand and made her way to a rise that overlooked the valley below, pushing the curls from her face as she went.

Hermione lowered herself to the ground. Her feet slightly tucked underneath her, with her habit's skirt forming a circle around her. She looked out into the distance, trying to clear her head of all thoughts of the gentleman from the night before. But she found herself failing once again.

They had finally arrived at Clove House earlier this morning. Hermione realized early that she was not good company to anyone, for all she could think about was one thing. So she retreated to her bedroom, even though it was the weak way out.

Her bedroom had one whole wall made up of windows that looked out at the gardens, making the room both airy and sunny. The walls were papered with a pale yellow and the plush carpet was off white. A large four poster bed, where Hamlet made himself at home, was covered by a white coverlet embroidered with vines and wildflowers. A white, lace canopy framed the top and sides, contrasting nice with the darker wood of the bed, which sat on one side of the room. A fireplace sat on the other and was framed by a bookshelf and a wardrobe. A small sitting area of a short sofa and winged-back chair in a purple striped fabric was placed before the fireplace.

She stayed hidden in her room until her thoughts became too much, she had to get out.

Hermione walked to the wardrobe that was just filled earlier by her maid, and pulled out her riding habit. She kicked off her slippers, as she made her way to the bed, and laid the habit down. She struggled out of her black morning dress, and donned the black skirts and tailored jacket that made up the habit. She sat down into a chair and laced up her heeled boots. She stood, and gathered the long train in her right hand, her leather riding gloves in the other, and left the room.

Now here she sat thinking about him once again. _Hermione what is wrong with you? He is not the handsomest man you have ever seen. But there is something to him that is drawing me to him. He had to be one of tallest men I have ever met; my head barely reached his broad shoulders. He looked strong…_

"Hermione…Stop! You are talking to yourself. Pull yourself together." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had never been the type of girl that fawned over a gentleman and she wasn't going to start now.

She went to stand, but stopped upon hearing the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She quickly turned, then jumped all but gracefully to her feet.

"Hamlet, what are you doing this far out boy," Hermione cooed at the dog, as she made her way towards him. She didn't make it halfway before she spotted someone else.

"You!"

~0~ ~*~ ~0~

Earlier during the week, a storm had came through and caused damage to a few cottages that sat on the southern boundaries of the estate. Severus had just finished surveying the damage with his steward, Matthews, and they were making their way back to the manor when Severus caught a movement in the corner of his left eye. He turned and saw a lady on horseback move across the fields.

"Matthews, who is that?" Severus asked without turning.

Matthews upon noticing that Severus stopped, halted his horse, and turned to see who Severus was talking of.

"Not sure your Grace. The new marquis is now residing at Clove House, so it's possible that's his daughter, the Lady Hermione Granger," Matthews said, as he started to make his way back.

Severus stayed trying to put a face to the name. He had been introduced to the marquis and his wife, but not their daughter, so he found himself drawing a blank.

Severus straightened and began to head home when he heard a dog bark, Severus whipped around so fast that he also unseated himself. When he saw the dog, he couldn't believe his eyes. "That's her dog. If the dog's here that means… it's her," Severus mumbled in shocked, as he set his stallion into a gallop after the dog, without even thinking.

He dismounted next to the grazing mare and followed the dog up a hill, where he was greeted with a cry of alarm, which he was unable to answer to, for he was more focused on the vision she made. Her hair fell in waves down her back, almost reached her bottom. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the shock of see him again. His thoughts where interfered by her questioning of him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Did you follow me?" Hermione said, as she was trying to figure out a means of escape, debating if she could make a run for it. She knew she couldn't. She looked over her shoulder, at Hamlet who was more interested in sniffing out trails than the stranger standing in front of her. As much as she loved that dog, he picked the worst moments to get sidetracked.

Severus shook his mind clear and said, "I could ask you the same thing, but it seems that we are neighbors if you are who I think." This caused Hermione to face him once more.

"Who am I then?" Hermione asked with slight sarcasm and crossed her arms, letting him know she didn't believe him.

"You are the Lady Hermione if I'm not mistaken. I'm sorry there's no one here to give a formal introduction," he said with sarcasm of his own, "I'm Severus Snape, Duke of Ashtonfield," at which Severus bowed.

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone who reviewed or alerted my story, they keep my going.<p>

Thank you to my beta 7 Ace.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Harry Potter.


	6. author notelooking for beta

Hey everyone, sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I have started to work on the story again. Sorry it has been so long but with college, this story has been put on the back burner. However, I'm happy to say that the next chapter is almost done and I was wondering if anyone would be willing to beta for me. So if interested please send me a message and we can go for there.

Thank you LadySammie


End file.
